Twister
by It's Time To Make A Change
Summary: So my friend and I saw this picture on Deviant Art and it sparked this idea. Todd is left at home, alone, again while the rest of the Brotherhood are partying. Kurt is the only one who's not suffering from the stomach bug in the X-Mansion. Both of the teenage boys are bored. Todd finds Kurt alone and Kurt suggests that they play a bored game. What will happen? Hell, if I know.
1. Again?

Again. They left him again. Todd Tolansky was in his room in the Brotherhood house in Bayville. Lance Alvers, Fred Dukes, and Wanda and Pietro Maximoff had just left in Lance's jeep. They were going out to party and probably wouldn't be back until the morning. Todd was supposed to go with them but as normal, he was left behind. _The fuckers. _Todd thought. _5th time this month I'm sick of it. Maybe there's an X-Geek to hassle._

**Meanwhile, at the X-Mansion**

_Scheisse. Again. Everyone but me is sick again. Verdammt. _One of the younger mutants came home from school with a stomach bug a week ago and the whole mansion got the bug. Except Kurt. Now he has to go and get groceries and medicine. As of now, Kurt was walking through the woods towards the store. *rustle rustle* Kurt stopped. *rustle* Kurt's ear perked up.

"Aargh!" a voice yelled. The next second Kurt was pinned to the ground by Todd.

"Toad! Get off of me!" Kurt yelled. Kurt pushed Todd off of him. Todd backed away in a crouching position. Kurt stood up and immediately went into defense mode.

"Vhat do you vant? Vhy are you 'ere?" Kurt asked.

"I'm bored dawg. 'e rest of the B'hood left me to go 'party' so I figure I hassle one of you X-Freaks". Todd said then lunged at Kurt. They rolled around each trying to pin the other down. Kurt finally pinned the younger boy to the ground.

"You're zest bowed?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, but what can you do 'bout it, foo?" Todd said. Kurt loosened his grip on Todd.

"Vell, Ve could do sumzing sivil." Kurt offered. Todd stopped struggling.

"Like, as friends? Maybe..What do you have in mind, fuzzy?" Kurt sat up.

"Vell, Ve could play a bowed game." Todd loved games.

"What game, yo?" He asked.

"I don't know, tvister or sumzing like zat." Kurt replied.

"Really? Where?" Todd asked. Kurt shrugged.

"I don't know but if I get off of you, will you attack me?" Kurt asked.

Todd shook his head.

Kurt got off the younger boy. Todd sat up.

"Well, why not my house, foo? No one's home." Todd said.

**6/30/2013 Author Note: I'm so sorry for the awful German accent. I'm working on it. I'm going to try to get the next chapter up tonight. :)**


	2. Cleaning?

Previously in Twister:

The Brotherhood had left Todd again. The Jerks. _Maybe there'sand X-Freak around_ "Toad! Get off of me!" Kurt said. "Look dawg, I'm bored outta my mind so I'ma bother you 'kay" "You're zest bowed? Vhy not play a bowed game vis me?" "Okay, why not my place? No one's home foo' and they won't be back 'til the mornin'." "Sound's fine to me"

Awesome! Kurt had a date tonight! Even though the other boy didn't know it was a date. Yes, Kurt liked our younger toad-mutant friend. _Vhat should I vear? Should I be casual? Ja, casual es best._ Kurt thought as he picked up the necessary groceries.

**Meanwhile Back At The Brotherhood House**

Todd hopped through the front door and looked around. He took a deep breath. He had to clean up... a lot. He went to the bathroom closet and pulled out gloves and cleaning stuff. He was extra careful not to have skin to chemical contact. (Part of his mutation cause him to have a very awful rash when it got soapy or anything. He could only use soap that had Adamantium in it.)

He put the gloves on and they went up to his elbows. He started in the kitchen and washed all the dishes in the sink. Then, he wiped down the counters with Clorox wipes. After the kitchen was done, he moved on to the front room. It was already noon. _Crap, He's gonna be here in a few hours. _He spent the next two hours picking up the front room and cleaning everything off of the ceiling. At 2:00, the front room was spotless and the kitchen was cleaned. Todd moved to the bathroom. He scrubbed the tub, toilet, and sink. At 3:00, house was clean but Todd was a mess. _Aw shit! __I have an hour to shower and be dressed! And get the game out._ He sighed and went to his room to get new clothes. He went to go shower and dress. (Copy and Paste to see Todd's outfit: todds_twister_outfit/set?id=87919172)

**At The Mansion**

Kurt had went back home with the groceries and put them away. He told the Professor that he was going back out and probably wouldn't be back until late that night. The Professor had given him permission and a strange look. Kurt had showered and dressed. (Copy and Paste to see Kurt's Outfit: kurts_twister_outfit/set?id=87749615)

Currently he was sitting in his room waiting for 4:00 o' clock to roll around. He looked at his watch and it said 3:45. _I guess I could start leaving now. It'll probably take me a few minutes to get there._ Kurt left his room and went to tell the Professor that he was leaving. He walked through the gate of the mansion and started toward the brotherhood house. He looked around and teleported to the brotherhood house. He landed in the tree outside. He jumped down and walked up to the door.

**Inside The House**

Todd had just gotten out of the shower when the doorbell rang. He walked downstairs with the towel around his waist. The person knocked on the door. Todd opened the door just a little bit.

"Hello? What do you want foo'?" He said. Kurt stood on the other side. "Oh, it's you. Come on in." Todd opened the door and Kurt stepped in.

"Sorry I'm early. I was going out of my mind at the mansion." Kurt started rambling. Todd shook his head and water flew off of his hair. He realized that he was still in his towel.

"Um, I'll be right back. The game is in the front room, make yourself at home I guess." Todd said. Kurt nodded. Todd turned and started to walk upstairs.

_Heilig Shiesse! He's gorgeous! Kurt stop it! Oh but he's so cute! What's on his back? Are those scars?_ Kurt thought as Todd walked upstairs. Kurt turned and went into the front room to set up he game.

Upstairs Todd got dressed and brushed his hair. After he was done he walked into the kitchen.

"You want somthin' to drink dawg?" He yelled.

"Do you have Strawberry Fanta?" He replied.

"Yeah." Todd said and grabbed a Fanta and a Coke. He walked into the front room and tossed Kurt his soda. Kurt caught it with his tail as he was setting the game up. Because he was still wearing his holowatch the soda looked liked it was floating in air. The game was finally set up and they opened their drinks started.

"Right foot, Red."


	3. A Game With Your Enemy?

"Right foot red" the spinner read. The two boys stood on opposite sides of the mat. Each put their right foot on a red circle. Todd spun the spinner again.

"Left hand green" They both bent down to reach the green. Kurt was facing Todd and Todd's side was facing Kurt. Todd spun the spinner.

"Right hand yellow" They both reached it.

"Left foot green." Now they were both basically doing the splits...

"Right foot blue." Hey, at least it was closer than red.

_Heilig scheisse, maybe zis vasn't a good idea after all._ Kurt thought.

"Right hand green."

"Left hand blue"

"Left foot red"

"Right foot yellow"

Now the two boys were intertwined. Todd was losing his balance...

"Left hand red" And Todd fell on Kurt.

"AH! Damnit!" Todd yelled.

"Scheisse!" Kurt muttered. And the two boys hit the floor.

"Again?" Todd asked.

"Eh, vhy not?" Kurt said grinning.

* * *

They played for hours. They took a break at 7:30.

"Um, I don't think we have any food around here." Todd said sheepishly.

"It's okay, we can go out zen." Kurt said. They walked out the door and Kurt 'ported them to the burger joint.

* * *

Right now the twister standings are:

Games Played: 20

Kurt's Wins: 15

Todd's Wins: 5


	4. Does A Dinner Mean A Date?

**Previously:**

_**"It's 7:00 o' clock already. Damn, time flies. We should probably eat...but there's no food in this dump." "Zat's okay, ve can go out"**_

**Games Played: 20**

**Kurt's Wins: 15**

**Todd's Wins: 5**

* * *

They left the house and it was nearly completely dark. They started walking in silence.

"Vhy don't I just 'port us there." Kurt said suddenly. Though Todd didn't know, the real intent was for Kurt to be closer to him.

"Sure, it'd be faster." Todd replied. Todd moved closer and Kurt grabbed his shoulder and teleported them to the burger joint. Once they got there, they ordered their food and sat down at a table towards the back.

"So, how's it goin' with you and Amanda?" Todd asked awkwardly. Kurt shrugged.

"It's not like how it was." He said as he was swallowing.

"How so?" Todd asked. He was truly curious.

"It's just that, I'm not the same as I was in the beginning." Kurt said in a voice that said to stop asking questions.

"Oh." Was all Todd could say. They ate in silence.

"So, are you ready for the next set of games?" Kurt asked.

"You mean, am I ready to kick your ass in them? Duh!" Todd retorted. Kurt scowled.

"Sure." Kurt said, silently hoping that Todd wouldn't only beat his ass with twister.

* * *

When they were back at the brotherhood house they started playing again. The time really flew. Before they knew it, it was 2:00 in the morning.

The scores ended with:

**Games Played: 63**

**Kurt's Wins: 32**

**Todds Wins: 31**

"I can't go back to the mansion at this time. It's programmed to fire at anything now." Kurt said. Todd thought. _Well, its not like anyone will see him. The rest o' the B'hood won't be back until tomorrow mornin'_

"You can stay here. But let's play one more game." Todd said.

"Okay" Kurt said.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: The next chapter is probably going to make the rating go up. I gotta write it and see what happens. Just letting you know, if you don't like smut, skip the next chapter.**


	5. Insert

_**9/4/13**___

**GUYS!** I am soooooooooooooo sorry for not updating. It has been crazy busy for me. I started theater and oh oy, does that take a **LOT **of time. I promise on my life that I will finish this story becasue I don't know about you guys but I know that when a writer doesn't finish a story it annoys me. I pormise that it's coming. just keep a look out for it. Thank you gusy for following my story. As for the Draco story, that will be finished after Twister and after the theater production. Hugs form U.S.


	6. Sex Anyone?

_**After A Long Month, I Was Finally Able To Finish Writing This Chapter. THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! There Will Be One More. However, After Long 15 Hour Days, I Present To You, Chapter 5 Of Twister.**_

* * *

**Previously:**

**"Well, you can stay here for the night." Todd said to Kurt.**

**"Danke! Danke schon" Kurt said in his mother tongue.**

**"But one more game and then we can go to sleep." Todd said.**

**"Okay." Kurt complied.**

* * *

They reset the game and began to play their final game.

'Right foot red'

They did so.

Eventually, they ended up with Todd in a crab walk position with his left foot on blue, right foot on red, and both hands on yellow. Kurt was leaning over Todd and had his right foot on red circle next to Todd's, and his left foot on the blue circle between Todd's legs, his left hand on the yellow circle next to Todd's right hand and his right hand next to Todd's left hand. Needless to say, they were in an awkward position. Kurt was looking down at Todd. _Mein gott, it would suck if I fell right now, especially with the beginning of a boner..._Kurt thought.

'Left hand blue'

Todd moved his hand successfully, Kurt however, as he was moving his left hand, his right arm gave out and he fell on top of Todd. _Scheisse._

"Whoa dawg, you okay?" Todd asked. Kurt didn't do anything after he fell. No panic, no quick movement to get up. Then Todd felt it, a little bulge against his leg.

"Oh." Was the only thing he could say.

"Should I just go home?" Kurt asked. Todd was confused. Why would Kurt have to go home? Then it hit him, Kurt had a boner because of him.

"No, stay. Why would I send you out just for this?" Todd asked. Kurt looked up.

"You mean, you're not mad?" Kurt asked.

"No, why would I be mad that my crush has a boner because of me? I'm stoked!" Todd said as he looked Kurt in the eyes. Kurt suddenly looked full of hope.

"Really?! Like, you mean that you like me?" He said.

"Well, uh, yeah sure." Todd was never really good with these kinds of things.

The next second Todd and Kurt were in Todd's room after a stomach turning teleport. Kurt started to kiss him and Todd pulled away.

"What is it?" Kurt asked afraid he had done something wrong. Todd turned and faced the wall.

"Nothing." Todd said while he was pushing memories away. After a minute he turned around.

Kurt walked up to him worried. He took Todd's hands in his and said "Are you sure?"

Todd nodded and looked up at Kurt. Kurt looked down at Todd. Todd then took Kurt's mouth in his own. Todd kissed him tentatively, then Kurt deepened the kiss and they lied down on Todd's bed. They were lost in the kiss. Kurt started to take off Todd's shirts with the other boy's help and took off his own. They began kissing again. Slow and passionate. The kiss was starting to take on a hurried pace. Hurried and needy. Hands were everywhere but neither knew which was which. Kurt's hands moved to Todd's belt and stated to unlatch it. Then the button on Todd's jeans. Then the zipper. Todd was in nothing but his underwear.

"I feel a little silly being the only one in just my underwear." He said in a low husky voice. Kurt ripped his pants off and tugged at Todd's underwear as if asking for permission. Todd nodded and Kurt pulled down his underwear. Todd turned to his night stand and pulled out a condom and lube. While this was going on Kurt shed his undies.

"You to me, or me to you?" Kurt asked unknowing about Todd's mental status.

"You to me" Todd said. Kurt got himself ready while Todd was pushing out all of his mental state. Kurt slid inside him as Todd gasped. Todd was getting used to the feeling of Kurt being inside. he loved it. The knowledge that someone was willing to have sex with 'The Toad'.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked. Todd nodded. Kurt started thrusting slowly at first then he started to go faster. Each time with a little gasp from the other boy. Eventually Todd was moaning with each little movement. Kurt was kissing the other's boy neck. Both were really close to coming. With a cry from both, they came together. Kurt got rid of the used condom.

They then collapsed into a pile of limbs on Todd's bed and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

_**Okay guys, that was my first time ever writing smut. Please, please, please tell me how i did. What I need to fix for next time. How awful it was. Etc,. Please, that would be amazing.**_


End file.
